The Picnic
The class has taken a school bus to a rural area, planning to walk the rest of the way to an unnamed picnic area to have a picnic. Miss Simian outlines the route they will take, specifically stating three times to avoid the Forest of Doom. The camera zooms in to Gumball and Darwin, who were sitting in the back having trouble hearing Miss Simian. Gumball mistakenly believes that they are supposed to go through the ''Forest of Doom. Miss Simian and the rest of the class leave before he can confirm this with her. Gumball and Darwin are left to travel through the Forest of Doom by themselves. Gumball, being a self-proclaimed survival expert, feels confident. After three warnings that they are going somewhere dangerous (first an evil laughing tree, next squirrels who deviously smile at the plan of eating their deceased carcasses and say that Gumball & Darwin will never get out alive, lastly the wind telling them twice that they are going the wrong way), they end up at a cliff, lost. Gumball then attempts to follow Miss Simian's smell, the way a dog would. Using their senses of smell, they pick up a scent similar to Miss Simian's, so they follow it. It turns out to be a stinky outhouse. Next, they decide to find their way using the stars. Darwin remarks that there are no stars, only the sun. Gumball reminds him that the sun ''is ''a star. And so they stare at it for a while to try to find their way. Obviously, it ends up burning their eyes. Their eyes burning from the staring at the sun, the duo starts running and screaming, coincidentally right past Miss Simian and the rest of the class. Miss Simian leads them on as Gumball and Darwin run by. They run into a tree and fall to the floor. Gumball finally admits that they are lost. Gumball and Darwin sit by the tree. Gumball feels sad at how he isn't as good a survivalist as he thought he was, while Darwin remains optimistic, trying to cheer Gumball up. Darwin then suggests lunch, bringing out his lunchbox full of fish flakes and diet fish flakes, but Gumball throws it away and tells Darwin that they can get much better food out in "nature's supermarket". He explains the structure of food in a silly way: "Everything is made from little bits. The bits themselves are made from the smallest bits of all: Circles! Circles with other little circles going around them. So, since everything is made from circles, then so is food!" He demonstrates this concept by attempting to eat a rock. He and Darwin both bite the rock at the same time. Both of their teeth shatter. They decide to try eating something else. Darwin points out a deer, and they plot to kill and eat it. Gumball plans to use his claws as a weapon. The two of them sneak up to the deer. When they finally reach it, Gumball hesitates, stopped by either his conscience or the creature's smelly behind. He tells Darwin to attack it first. So Darwin "fish slaps" it with his fin. It does nothing but anger the creature, which wasn't a deer, but some hideous, green, quadrapedal chicken. Gumball and Darwin shy away, pretending the slap was a mistake. They retreat to a tree, where they find a smaller, more manageable animal to feast on: a one-eyed, colorful caterpillar. As Gumball brings the creature to his mouth, Darwin begs him to spare its life because it's cute. Gumball agrees and lets the caterpillar go. As it slithers away, they yell out encouragement to it. Suddenly, a fish-bird thing swoops down and eats the worm. The bird gets eaten by a tentacled koala. The tentacled koala gets eaten by some gryphon thing. The gryphon thing gets eaten by a huge moose-like creature. All of this happens in the span of 20 seconds, and Gumball and Darwin stare in silent horror as it goes on. As if the mere horror of watching this unfold wasn't enough, the moose-like predator starts chasing ''them. Immediately they run up a tree, thinking they lost the creature. Suddenly, they hear a growl, but find out it was just Darwin's stomach expressing it's hunger. After a few complaints from Darwin about hunger and cold, Gumball decides to make a fire to warm them. Back on the ground, Gumball tries making a fire using a bow drill. He spins the stick as fast as he can, but only manages to ignite his hands, causing him to run around in a panic. As he runs around, the fire starts where he intended it to. The two exchange a quick high five, after which rain starts pouring down on them, dousing the fire. Now cold and even hungrier, the two huddle up around the tree. Meanwhile, at the picnic area, the kids that followed Miss Simian are stuffed, having had three servings of quintiple-decker sandwiches and getting ready for a fourth. Back at the Forest of Doom, Gumball and Darwin still complain of their hunger, with the latter having a creepy look on his face. Suddenly, Darwin pounces on Gumball, intending to eat his clothes. He succeeds, rendering Gumball naked. An argument ensues after Darwin repeatedly reminds Gumball that he threw away their only food. Gumball eventually starts berating Darwin, and gumball and darwin are not brothers {C gumball call darwin a.k.a. dr. bothers and gumball a.k.a. dr. evil not brothers. so gumball go away to that evil one. prime see darwin cry prime want to say he was sorry. but it won't cout it. and sets out on his own. In his anger, he didn't notice he was walking off a cliff. After a painful fall, he finds himself in an even scarier area of the forest, with predators surrounding and circling him. The three predators show themselves and start slowly and menacingly moving toward Gumball. All Gumball can do is beg for someone to save him. Suddenly, Darwin jumps down and, in a macho voice, announces his intentions to protect his teammate. When the monsters ignore his warnings, he "fish slaps" the biggest one and scolds it, causing it to run away crying. The other two follow suit after another threat from Darwin. Gumball and Darwin make up, and they continue on to the picnic (with Darwin carrying Gumball on his back because Gumball twisted his ankle during the fall). After an unspecified amount of time, they arrive at the picnic, looking starved and disheveled. They spot a garbage can full of trash and immediately dive into it, eating all the scraps of food they can find. The kids are horrified at the sight of this, and Leslie points this out to Miss Simian, who nonchalantly dismisses it and announces that the picnic is over and they need to head back to the bus. Once again, she stresses out going around the forest of doom. Gumball and Darwin, gorging themselves on garbage, didn't hear this. As they peek out of the garbage can, satisfied with their meal, they discover everyone gone. The episode ends with Darwin asking whether they need to go through the forest of doom, or around it. Quotes Miss Simian: Everyone, look at your maps. This is the route we'll be taking to the picnic area. We go along the path, avoiding the Forest of Doom, down the ravine, avoiding the Forest of Doom, along the lake, still avoiding the Forest of Doom, and arrive at the picnic area. Understand? Students: Yes, Miss Simian. Darwin: Did she say avoid or go through the Forest of Doom? Gumball: (sighs) What would you do without me, Darwin? She said go through the Forest of Doom. Am I right, or am I right, Miss Simian? Gumball and Darwin: (look toward the front of the bus) Huh? They're gone! - Gumball: (outside of the bus) Don't worry, buddy. Stick with me, and you'll be just fine. We'll get to the picnic area long before they do. Darwin: (in the Forest of Doom) You still got the map, right? Gumball: Of course. I swallowed it, then memorized it. Darwin: Oh, okay. Wait...how does that work? - Gumball: Darwin, you know what's important in a situation like this? Darwin: A map? Gumball: (laughs loudly, then sighs) No, teamwork. Darwin: Oh. I was gonna say that next. Gumball: Don't worry, buddy. You're part of my team, and I'm a born survivor! Darwin: I'm glad I'm on your team! Hey, little squirrels! (walks off) Squirrel: They'll never get out of here. Squirrel 2: We'll feed on their carcasses! - Gumball: All we have to do to find our way is to follow nature's clues. Darwin: What clues? Gumball: The wind is one clue. Listen! Wind: You're going the wrong way. Darwin: What did it tell you? Gumball: It said we're going the right way! (a can knocks him in the head) Wind: I said wrong way! Gumball: Yep! Definitely! This is the way! (Gumball and Darwin trot off) Wind: Losers. - Darwin: (at a cliff) Oh. I guess the wind is wrong. Gumball: Don't worry! I shall follow Miss Simian's smell! (he and Darwin begin sniffing) That way. (they find a stinky outhouse) Oh. Darwin: It kind of smells a bit like her. Gumball: (sighs) That's fine. We shall find our way using the stars! Darwin: But the sun is out. Gumball: (sighs) The sun is ''a star, Darwin. Let's look directly at it! (''they look up, then look away, their eyes aflame) Darwin: (calmly) There are no words to express the pain that I feel right now. Gumball: (calmly) Sure there are. AH! Darwin: AH! Miss Simian: (to the students) Come on, this way. (Gumball and Darwin run past, screaming) Darwin: (lying on the ground after hitting a tree that extinguishes their eyes) Gumball? Gumball: Hm? Darwin: Are we lost? Gumball: (laughs loudly, then sighs) Yup. - Darwin: (cheerfully) So where do we go now? Gumball: (sighs) I don't know, dude. I'm no survivor...I'm just useless. Darwin: But we're still alive. Hungry, cold, and lost, but alive! And we're still a team! I know you can get us out of here. Let's have lunch; you'll feel better. (pulls out a lunchbox) Fish flakes or diet fish flakes? Gumball: You're right, buddy! I am a survivor, and I will get us to the picnic! Darwin: Can I have the diet fish flakes? Gumball: You don't want to eat that! (grabs lunchbox and throws it over his shoulder where it crashes into something) Not when you're in the middle of nature's supermarket. Darwin: What? Gumball: (rolls his eyes and sighs) Look at this tree, Darwin. It's made from little bits...which themselves are made from the smallest bits of all: circles. Circles with other little circles going around. So, since everything is made from circles, then so is food. Which means this rock is exactly the same as a chicken nugget, so let's eat it! (they bite into it and break their teeth and Gumball sighs) Darwin: Chicken nuggets taste like rock. Gumball: Don't worry, dude, there's loads of stuff made from circles. That's why it's called the “circle of life.” Darwin: Oh...is that made of circles too? (points at a deer drinking at a lake) Gumball: Even better than circles! It's made of meat! Darwin: But we don't have a weapon. Gumball: Hm...hang on, Darwin, I don't need weapons, I got claws. I am a predator, hear me roar! (meows) Let's sneak up on him. Darwin: Uh, Gumball? (Gumball shushes him) I haven't got claws. (Gumball shushes him again) But I got fins! I could fish slap the beautiful creature. (Gumball shushes him louder) Gumball: Dude, we are trying to sneak up on it! Trivia *Near the end of the episode, Darwin eats Gumball's clothes, rendering him naked. But when Gumball pops out of the Trash Can, he has his clothes back. *3rd episode where a character is naked. *2nd episode where Gumball is naked, again with his intimate parts censored by pixelation in The Dress. *The way Gumball and Darwin barely miss Miss Simian's class is a refernece to the film An American Tale. *While Gumball was painfully falling over the cliffside, he was only seen as a little blue rectangle rather than his usually animated self. *This episode taps a little bit into Gumball and Darwin's animal roots, such as Gumball's cat roots and Darwin's fish roots. This is the second time Darwin's fish roots where taped into like in The Party. *Leslie's voice does not match up with his previous appearances. This is another instance where a character's voice sounds different with each episode. *At the beginning, there was more people on the bus, but during the picnic, less people were seen. *This is the first time Gumball literally meows like an actual cat. *The tree with the face is a reference to Mortal Kombat's living forest. *The name of The Forest of Doom is a reference to The Temple of Doom from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *In the beginning the bus says Waterson Junior High as a reference to Gumball and Darwin and their family's surname Watterso Category:Episodes